Story Time
by WinterJewel
Summary: Bakura has a nightmare, so Ryou tells him a story to calm his nerves. NonYaoi, no pairings, hint at RyouxBakura.


**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, and I sadly think I never will.**

**Pairings: Hint of BakuraxRyou, but not enough that it would go on HikariSapphire's account.**

**Warnings: There are none that I know of.**

**Author Note: My first one shot. Poems don't count as one shots.**

"Story Time"

Bakura shivered as he sat in his bed. He looked around before gathering his pillows and went to his Hikari's room. He looked in and smiled at the sight of his light curled up around his little teddy bear.

He hated to wake him up, but he really didn't want to be alone tonight. He silently stepped into the room and shook Ryou's shoulder. Ryou grumbled and hit the hand away before digging down into the nice warm bed.

Bakura shook his head at his hikari's stubbornness and shook his shoulder harder. Ryou blinked as rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "'Kura, what do you want?" Bakura rolled his eyes. No matter how much of a morning person he was not, you could always understand what he was saying when he woke up.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" he asked. Ryou blinked up at his yami before smiling and nodding, moving over. Bakura nodded his thanks and slid into the bed next his hikari.

"What happened Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura just shivered and refused to answer. Ryou seemed to get the answer he wanted from the silence for he nodded and sat up further, pulling Bakura's head into his lap and combing his hair with his fingers.

Bakura smiled and nuzzled into his light's stomach. Ryou smiled down at him as he tried to think of a way to calm Bakura's nerves so he didn't have another nightmare. Ryou brightened as an idea popped into his head. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Bakura thought over this sentence before nodding.

(AN: From here on out until another little author note, **the story is in bold**, _Bakura's interruptions shall be in italics,_ and _Ryou will have underlined italics_. Oh, and **_the thoughts of the story people will be bold underlined italics, and bold italics is stuff that is stressed as important_**. Just so you don't get confused.)

" **Long ago, in Egypt's past, there was a young boy. This young boy was a thief named **_Akefia _**named Akefia. Akefia had short white hair to his shoulders, tan skin, and mesmerizing purple-blue eyes. He had a double t scar on the right side of his face. He wore a cream-colored skirt thing men used to wear back then, and a red over coat. **

**One day, Akefia decided to steal from one of the God's temples to spite them, for they had long since forsaken him. He decided against stealing from Ma'at's temple for she was the one heavenly being he worshipped, no matter how strange it is for a thief to worship the goddess of justice.**

**The temple he chose was that of Bastet, the cat goddess. He chose this because he cared nothing for cats. He was allergic to their fur. **_A thief allergic to fur? Yes, Bakura, a thief allergic to fur.__All right._** Anyway, one night when everyone was suppose to be asleep, he snuck inside of the temple and started to take the small statues and what not depicted in Bastet's honor.**

**However, just as he came upon a _silver _statue, he was caught._ Shit!_ He thought as he spun around to see just who had caught him. He blinked as he saw a girl there. She had silver hair to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and, strange enough, pale skin (1). She had her hands on her hips as she glared at him. _Pretty,_ he thought, before he caught himself and shook his head to get rid of the thought.**

**The girl blinked as the man in front of her shook his head like a crazy man. Her eyes widened as the hood of his dark red cloak fell back to reveal white hair. Both turned their head as they heard footsteps coming towards the hallway they were in. Akefia's eyes widened in panic before he ran forward, grabbed the girl, threw her up over his shoulder, and ran out of the temple.**

**This all happened so fast that all she could do was blink as she was put on a horse and he was up behind her. He urged the horse to run, and run fast. She yelped and held onto the horse's neck as they started forward. "Girl, what is your name?" she heard him ask. "Amani (2). What's yours?" "Akefia."**

**Amani blinked as they started to slow an hour or so later. She sat up and looked around her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the oasis that lay in front of her. It was small, not even a mile long, but it was beautiful. Akefia climbed down from the horse and helped her down. Keeping a hand on her upper arm, for no matter how pretty she was she was still a prisoner, he lead her to the only tree in the area. He knelled down and knocked on the ground, waited for the returning knock, before knocking once more. **

**The ground opened up to reveal a boy around Akefia's age with tan skin, golden eyes, and blonde hair. Hey grinned as he recognized Akefia, and though he knew that he was not to speak until all of them were under ground, his eyes kept flickering to Amani.**

**He stepped aside to let the two into and shut the door to the under ground home. The minute it was closed he turned to Akefia and asked, "Who is this?" Akefia rolled his eyes at his predictability and answered. "This is Amani, Nadir." Nadir nodded and smiled at Amani, who smiled back.**

**Akefia watched this exchanged with no small amount of jealousy. Amani saw the jealousy that he tried very hard to conceal, and smiled up at him. Akefia blinked in surprise, not used to any one except Nadir smiling at him. He grinned back and the three headed down the tunnel. Neither of the boys saw Amani reach her hand into Akefia's sack and pull out one of the bracelets he had found. **

**She slipped it onto her wrist, smiling as it shrunk to fit her wrist, which was very tiny. The three arrived in a living room of sorts, and Akefia sat Amani down on one of the chairs. He blinked as he saw the bracelet on her wrist and, recognizing it as one he had stolen, glared at her. She smiled up at him.**

_So, let me get this straight. He didn't notice when some one stole from him? No, 'Kura, he didn't. Why? Because he felt safe in his home. Wouldn't you? Yeah. There you go. Now let me continue with this. All right. _

Any way, he raised an eyebrow and held out his hand for the bracelet. She shook her head no. "Why not?" "Because it won't come off, and it's mine. It used to belong to my mother." She explained. Akefia nodded. "So, is she going to stay?" Nadir asked. Akefia blinked and turned to Amani, to see her nodding. "So, you want to be a thief?" She nodded. He smirked. "This will be fun."

**Over the next two years, Akefia and Nadir taught Amani everything she needed to know about being a thief, and thee three became the best thieves in all of Egypt. There were never caught. Over those two years, Akefia and Amani became closer, and he proposed to her. She said yes, and the two had a small ceremony with Nadir as a witness.**

**One day, how ever, Amani was moving a little slower than normal for some reason, and though Akefia asked if she wanted to stay behind, she refused. The three were stealing from the same temple that Amani was found in, but this time instead of a small girl finding them, the guards did. The three were captured and brought before the Pharaoh. He ordered that they be beheaded right there and then. The three died, and their souls came before the Gods. Their souls were weighed, and, surprising both them and the Gods, Their hearts weighed less then the feather, allowing them into the after life. **

**Before the entered the after life, Isis turned to Amani and placed a hand on her head. Akefia and Nadir watched as a light came out of Amani's stomach and grew, before turning into a small female child. Akefia realized this was the reason that Amani was slowed down, and that he was now a father.**

**After Isis took her hand away from Amani's head, Akefia came up and kissed his wife. He pulled away and asked, "What are we naming her?" Amani smiled up at him and answered, "Malak". Akefia thought about this as he picked up the small child. "Angel. It's fitting." With that, the four entered the afterlife, a small but happy family."**

(AN: The story is over, so everything is back to normal.)

"What did you think of that, Bakura?" Ryou asked, looking down at his dark. Bakura smiled and said. "It was really good. But was Akefia and Amani based off of us?" Ryou just smiled and took Bakura's head out of his lap and sliding down to lie in the bed. "Ryou? "Good night Bakura." Bakura rolled his eyes but smiled as Ryou snuggled up to him instead of bear. "Good night Ryou." With that he fell asleep.

End of "Story Time" 

(1)Guess who this is based on. And she has pale skin because she was never allowed out side.

(2)This means wishes

(3)Even though I didn't note this, Nadir means dear or rare.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Winter: So, what do you think?**

**Hikari: I liked it.**

**Tahir: So did I. So romantic.**

**Winter: I know you two like it. I was asking the readers. And where are Yuriko and Russell?**

**Hikari: They're in a closet together.**

**Winter: Oh. Anyway, Review please.**


End file.
